The present invention relates generally to a golf training device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a golf training aid that is adapted to maintain a substantially constant distance between the shoulder and elbow of opposite arms during a golf swing.
The contents of each U.S. patent or other reference, if any, cited in this application, are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Golf is a very popular game used as a source of recreation, exercise, and social engagement by people of all ages and skill levels. Anyone who has attempted to hit a golf ball realizes that it is not an easy endeavor. Typically, to improve or become proficient in the game it is necessary for the golfer to develop a precise, accurate, and consistent golf swing such that upon hitting the golf ball the ball is directed in the general direction of the hole. Numerous devices and methods have been developed in an attempt to improve various aspects of the golfer""s game.
Due to a large number of variables such as hand-eye coordination, body positioning, and swing mechanics involved in hitting a golf ball, typically a golf swing is very difficult to master. One of the best ways to build a stronger and more consistent golf game is by focusing the golfer""s energy on a specific component rather than attempting to fix everything at once. Improvement in swing mechanics is one specific component in which xe2x80x9cmuscle memoryxe2x80x9d is of particular importance. If the body can feel the proper golf swing positions on a more consistent basis, eventually the body adapts and the correct golf swing positions become more natural and instinctive, i.e., muscle memory is promoted. Allowing the body to feel the proper golf swing positions often involves placing the golfer""s body into a proper swing position corresponding to some golf skill, and restraining the golfer""s body in such a position during which time the golfer practices the required golf skill.
With reference to a right-handed golfer, one such golf skill requires the golfer to keep the right arm/elbow in front of the body during a xe2x80x9cfull golf swingxe2x80x9d thus preventing the right arm from xe2x80x9claggingxe2x80x9d behind the body. Synchronization of proper arm position, i.e., maintaining the relationship or distance between the left shoulder and the right elbow, with rotation of the body throughout the golf swing, is a fundamental skill that generally helps improve distance, accuracy, and consistency.
Accordingly, there is a need for a golf training aid adapted to maintain a substantially constant distance between the shoulder and elbow of opposite arms during a golf swing that is simple and effective in promoting xe2x80x9cmuscle memoryxe2x80x9d and is more efficient than known devices.
A golf training aid for developing a golf swing of a golfer is described. The golf training aid has a shoulder strap adapted to be worn by the golfer around the shoulder of one arm, and an elbow member adapted to be worn above the elbow of the opposite arm. When worn, a portion of the shoulder strap passes in front of the golfer where a coupling structure couples the shoulder strap to the elbow member such that the arms are positioned in front of the golfer""s body. The golf training aid is adapted to maintain a substantially constant distance between the shoulder and the elbow of opposite arms during a golf swing, thus facilitating synchronization of proper arm positioning with rotation of the body throughout the golf swing.
Typically, the shoulder strap and elbow member are adjustable, and the coupling structure permits decoupling of the shoulder strap and elbow member. The decoupling or xe2x80x9cbreakawayxe2x80x9d feature of the present invention promotes efficient use of the device by providing body/arm-positioning feedback to the golfer while promoting muscle memory.
The golf training aid of the present invention is used by: providing the golf training aid as described herein, placing the shoulder strap around the shoulder, placing the elbow member above the elbow of the opposite arm, and executing a golf swing. The shoulder strap, elbow member, and coupling structure are adapted to maintain a substantially constant distance between the shoulder and opposite elbow during the golf swing. Typically, the swing is executed with a golf club, but the golf training aid may also be used during swinging without a golf club.
The present invention thus provides a golf training aid for developing a golf swing of a golfer that is adapted to maintain a substantially constant distance between the shoulder and elbow of opposite arms during a golf swing, that is simple and effective in promoting xe2x80x9cmuscle memory,xe2x80x9d and is more efficient than known devices.